It is often desirable to remove dissolved gases from liquids prior to their use in environments where bubble formation could cause problems, e.g., dialysate at a low pressure in a hemodialyzer.
Prior to the conception of my invention claimed herein, a coworker proposed subjecting water to low pressure with a pump and a flow restrictor located upstream of the pump, and improving deaeration by removing the air volatizing from the low pressure water in a deaeration chamber located between the restrictor and the pump. Our efforts to implement this suggestion were frustrated by the flow of the air bubbles formed in the deaeration chamber to the pump.